Pride of The West
by jasonxo
Summary: Jason Lannister is the second born son of the mighty Tywin Lannister and Tyrion's older twin.
1. Birth

**Tywin POV**

 _276: Casterly Rock_

Joanna's screams could be heard from all corners of the castle. She had gone into labor late last night, now three hours later Tywin stood pacing outside the birthing chamber waiting for his wife to birth their third and fourth children. Praying to the gods that his beloved wife wouldn't take much longer. It truly pained Tywin to listen to Joanna scream and stand by unable to lift a finger in order to help her.

Her screams had suddenly stopped replaced by cries of a new born babe. He ran into the chambers, nearly breaking the door and ran to the bed taking a seat next to Joanna's bed while the midwives cleaned the child. She had beads of sweat running down her forehead, dressed in a simple red gown, a weary smile on her face, she was truly the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"A boy, red faced and healthy." One of the midwives said, bringing a smile to Lord and Lady Lannister's faces, his legacy was secure, if anything were to happen to Jaime or he died without issue Tywin would have a second heir to step up and take his place.

The midwife came back into the chambers carrying a small bundle and handed it to Joanna. The child was indeed a boy with the signature Lannister golden hair with bright emerald green eyes so beautiful Tywin knew that ladies would fawn over him as they did Prince Rhaegar or Ser Arthur Dayne.

"What shall we name him?" Joanna asked interupting Tywin's train of thought, looking at the boy with loving eyes.

"Well I named Jaime and Cersei, you should name this one." He replied.

Lady Lannister thought for a brief moment before saying. "Jason, for my father, so he can be as brave and strong as he was."

"Uncle Jason taught me how to swing a sword and ride a horse, almost everything I know about warfare and swordplay I learned from him, I would be honored to have a son that bares his name." Tywin said with a smile. His wife smiled back at him handing him little Jason.

Almost immediately after handing the babe to her husband Joanna cried in pain. The midwives scrambing to get ready for the birth of the second child. He nearly forgot that they were having twins, Jaime and Cersei were born seconds apart, so how long could this take.

He left the room to introduce his eldest twins, his brothers and his sister to the newest Lannister , and hopefully the second child would be born before too long. The twins seemed quite happy with their new brother, looking at the babe curiously, Cersei was adament that she was never this small causing the adults in the room to laugh.

Hours and hours had passed and Joanna was still in labor, her screams never stopped. "How long could this go on." Tywin wondered. Joanna had been in labor for a day now, Jaime and Cersei were asking where there mother was, the entire castle was worried. Joanna was loved by the people of Casterly Rock, she was kind, smart, beautiful and a wonderful mother what more could a man ask for? It truly pained him to hear his Joanna screaming in pain like this.

After 34 hours of labor the page had told him that his wife had finally birthed Jason's twin. He let out a sigh of relief and made his way towards the birthing chamber. As he walked down the halls of the Lannister stronghold he noticed something was different. Women were frantically running fetching different things from the maester's chamber, each of them with a terrified look on their faces. Then it hit him, he sunk in fear at the thought of his beloved Joanna dying as his mother had birthing his brother Gerion, at the thought of his children losing their mother, the younger twins would not even know her. He began to race toward the birthing chambers praying to the seven, the old gods, the drowned god, the lord of light praying to whoever would listen to allow his wife to live. She'd given him four children with at least two boys he didn't need anymore.

When he ran into the chambers he found his beloved Joanna in the bed, laying in her own blood, pale as snow.

"We did everything we could my lord, but we can't stop her bleeding, the wounds are too bad, it's a miracle that she even lived this long." Maester Creylen signed. Dread filled Tywin, his wife, the mother of his children, the love of his life was dying in front of him.

"Ty, my love." Joanna whispered to him. "His name is Tyrion. Protect the twins, love them, when they're old enough tell them that their mother loved them more then anything else in this world, and I don't blame them for any of this. Tell Jaime and Cersei that they have younger brothers now and that I love them too." Tywin was barely able to contain his tears, the mighty Tywin Lannister, the man that brought Tarbeck Hall crashing down, who drowned every man, woman and child named Reyne, was broken crying at the sight of his soulmate dying before him.

"Thank you." Joanna continued "You've truly made my life wonderful, I love you and every moment I spent with you, I can't thank you enough." And then Joanna breathed her last breath. Joanna Lannister, Lady of Casterly Rock had died at thirty-one years of age.

"Your son my lord." One of the midwifes said handing Tywin a small bundle. He examined the baby and what he saw filled him with rage. The boy was born a dwarf with a large head and small stubby deformed arms and legs. He had mismatched eyes one green and another black with golden hair that was lined with black streaks.

"Joanna had died so that this monster could live?" Tywin raged in his thoughts. Jason would never know his mother because of this little beast and his older twins would have to deal with the pain he felt when he lost his mother. Tywin all but threw the child into a wet nurse's arms and ran back to his chambers while the silent sisters prepared Joanna's body for her funeral. Tywin Lannister for the first time in years cried, he cried his eyes out for his dead wife.

 **Author's note:** Alright, so I decided to rewrite this story because Jason was too perfect and the story line that I wanted to use has already been used, so I'm probably still going to go with the Margaery pairing but Jason's personality will be slightly different and he won't be loved by everyone, so leave your suggestions for his relationships with his family members.


	2. Rebellion

**Jason POV**

 _289: Casterly Rock_

Jason Lannister had a better life than most, named the heir to the most powerful house in Westeros when he was six namedays old because his older brother refused to leave the kingsguard. Brother to the Queen and uncle of the next king, Jason had a lot going for him. He was now a lad of three and ten namedays, he was as good with a blade as the older brother he idolized when he was Jason's age, he was better than all of his fathers household knights often sparring with three or four of them at once. The was also quite handsome, he had elegant golden curs that fell to his shoulders, the most beautiful sparkling emerald green eyes, he had high cheekbones with a sharp nose and full lips, he was said to be the most handsome bachelor in the seven kingdoms, his father and his mother's siblings could hardly look at him because he resembled his mother so much, his uncle Gerion had told him once that "If Joanna was a boy, she would look exactly like you".

He spent his days in one of three places, his father's solar where he was taught to rule the Westerlands and uphold his family legacy, the training yard where Ser Benedict Broom put him against men twice his age only to embarrass them moments later, or lastly in the library where he read books with his twin brother. Jason was very very different from the rest of House Lannister. He lacked the arrogance and arrogant smirk, instead he was very quite and rarely spoke unless spoken to, he always appeared depressed or sad, he had an amazing singing voice and played a harp much like Prince Rhaegar, he could also be very cold and ruthless when it was required.

He was called to his father's solar from the training yard, his cousin Lyonel Frey, who served as a page at Casterly Rock told him that his father wanted his presence in his solar claiming that there was an urgent matter to be discussed. The bells were ringing in Lannisport and Casterly Rock itself, something was definitely happening.

He entered his father's solar and his father was standing there staring out the window of his work place. The room was extremely large, it had shelves of books about the history of the Westerlands, The Lannisters and the other houses in the west. The table was large with golden accents made of dyed crimson wood. In the corner was a large object covered with a black cloth it had the shape of a person, but a rather short person. Surrounding the room were paintings, the largest of them was in front of the desk. It depicted a man, gold of hair and green of eye, with a gentle smile, it was Lord Tytos Lannister, his grandfather. His father would often use it as a reminder of what not to be. When he looked outside the window he saw fire around the port of the city, Casterly Rock had been closed off, nobody could enter and nobody could leave without the written consent of Tywin Lannister.

"The port is burning" Jason said breaking the silence. His father turned around and looked at him, his cold eyes softened as he looked at his second son.

"Balon Greyjoy has declared himself King of the Iron Islands. He sent his brothers to burn our fleet since we had the only fleet that could challenge him at sea." Tywin replied.

"They've committed an act of war, not only declaring themselves independent but attacking our lands." Jason stated "So we are going to war and you've called me here to tell me what my role in this is."

"Yes, you always have been quick to catch on." Tywin said "I've decided that it's time for you to experience war. I intend for you to squire for your brother Barristan Selmy, the Lord Commander of Robert's Kingsguard, You have been gifted with talents that boys your age very rarely possess, it's time that you got a taste of battle, no matter how much I teach you in this solar, you will never learn as much as you will in the command tent or the battlefield."

He walked to the cloth covered object and it revealed the most beautiful armor he'd seen in his life. It was polished black metal with crimson accents, the shoulder pieces had snarling lions on them, the breastplate had two clashing golden lions and several smaller lions were all over the suit. A cape fell to the ground attached with lion pins to the beast plate that draped to the ground, and in golden stitching it had a large golden lion on it with the words ' _Hear me roar'_ stitched into it.

"It's beautiful." Jason said his voice barely a whisper.

"That's not all." His father said pulling out a sheathed sword from under his desk. The sword had a leather black leather grip with a golden lion pommel and lion crossguards with a blade of black steel that matched the suit.

"Thank you father. I don't know what to say." Jason exclaimed.

"Don't say anything, just make me proud." His father said putting his hand on the back of his son's neck. "You're a Lannister, my heir, the only child of mine that is truly worth something. Cersei thinks of herself as some sort of genius and over estimates her abilities, Jaime gave up his rights to your inheritance when he refused to stop serving as a glorified bodyguard to a drunken brute and a lunatic before him, the monster that killed your mother has done nothing but drink, read and bring shame to the Lannister name at only 13 years of age. You are the only one who is truly a Lannister, you may not speak very much, but you understand what you know and what you do not, you're cunning and as strong a true lion, you Jason are an heir any man would be lucky to have. Now go pack your things we ride at first light tomorrow for Kings Landing, I need to talk to Robert about what we plan to do about this."

Jason ran off grinning from ear to ear excited and afraid at the idea of war. Maybe just maybe he could become like the men he always looked up to, maybe children would look up to him the way he looked up to Jaime, Daemon Blackfyre, Barristan the bold or even the dragonknight. He'd make a name for himself and he the greatest Lannister the west has ever seen.

 _Two weeks later: Kings Landing_

Jason, his father, his uncles Kevin, Tygett and Gerion along with two hundred men rode through the lions gate. The capitol smelled horrible, the stench of shit, sour milk and cum was practically in escapable. "Hasn't changed a bit." Jason thought. The last time he was in this city was six years ago. He was a boy of seven, Robert Baratheon had just been crowned and he was set to marry his sister. Now he is back again six years later to squire for the lord commander of the kingsguard.

When marched into the great hall of the Red Keep they were greeted by a site to behold. Robert of the House Baratheon, the first of his name sat on the iron throne towering over everyone else he had thick black hair and thick beard of the same color, he wore an antlered crown with simple court clothes of Baratheon black and gold. To his right was his sister Cersei, she wore crimson gown with gold accents and a lion necklace, she had golden curls and green eyes she was truly a very beautiful woman. In her arms was her infant daughter she named Myrcella, and a son clinging behind her skirts was a boy of three she had named Joffery, both childen were looked like pure Lannister with golden hair and green eyes. To the kings right was the hand of the king Jon Arryn and the rest of the royal court. The seven knights of the kingsguard stood on the sides of the throne in their white armor.

They all knelt before the king at once and only rose when the king had gestured for them to do so.

"So Tywin what is this I hear about Balon fucking Greyjoy catching you with your breaches down?" The king asked then letting out a roar of laughter. 

Jon Arryn gave the king a disapproving look and then spoke "Perhaps we should discuss this in your solar later today or tomorrow? This isn't the best place and time to discuss something like this."

"You always were right Jon." Robert said "Kingslayer show your father anyone else named Lannister to the maidenvault, the rest of the men will be housed in the barracks."

Jaime then bowed, removed his helmet and motioned him to follow putting his gloved hand over Jason shoulder.

Jason had different relationships with all of his siblings. Jaime was his beloved older brother who was his greatest role model, he and Jaime were always quite close, it was Jaime that gave him his first sword and taught him the basics of sword play and riding. Cersei on the other hand was a lot more confusing. There were times when she was the loving big sister that would come into his chambers and read him stories about dragons, the Targaryens and House Lannister when he was younger, but there were other times when she was cold and hateful towards him, he couldn't help but feel that she blamed him for their mother's death. Tyrion was his twin, he was Jasons best friend, they would play pranks on the other Lannisters in Casterly Rock like the one time where they cut a hole in their uncle Tygett's bed and filled it with horse shit and stitched it closed. They stitched it closed with needles and silk they took from their Aunt Genna's chambers, but being the boys they were they hurried the stitching and the stitches were too far apart to hold any weight. That evening they were eating supper with the whole family and their uncle Tygett barged into the hall covered in shit, his face was burning red. When they were asked who did it they said that they saw Cleos Frey walking with barrels of shit and a needle. He was given twenty lashes with a whip for his alleged misdeeds. So he was very protective of Tyrion, going as far as to threaten to throw uncle Strafford's wife into the sunset sea while the castle slept after she called him a 'little beast'.

"You've grown quite a bit little brother, and what's this I hear about you beating the men at Casterly Rock in the practice yard?" Jaime asked with a warm smile.

"Ser Benedict says that I'm the best squire he's seen, he says that I'm better than most knights and far, far better then you were at my age." Jason says with a grin causing Jaime to laugh.

"You're probably better than most of these half-wits and over grown girls Robert named to his kingsguard. So why did father bring you all the way here and why didn't he bring Tyrion?" Jaime asked.

"He brought me here because he wants me to squire for Ser Barristan and as his heir he says that I need to have a taste of warfare, something about how him teaching me in a solar for hours on end would never teach me what real life war could. He didn't bring Tyrion because well, he says that he will bring shame on the family and that he's a good for nothing little drunken beast that is a stain on the Lannister name." Jason muttered with a frown.

"That's a real shame, I'll talk Cersei into visiting the home after this whole rebellion thing is over, I need a break from that drunken oaf." Jaime stated.

"Well these are your chambers, I'll leave you alone to freshen up, or let a few of those giggling maiden from court into your chambers so you can sire a few Hills ehh." Jaime said with a laugh. Causing Jason's face to turn bright red.

 **Tywin POV**

He sat in the dining hall with Tygett and Cersei waiting for the rest to arrive. King Landing was still the pile of shit it was when he was hand of the king all those years ago. Things were going according to plan, Cersei had given birth to an heir three years ago, a boy named Joffery for the first Andal king of the rock, the boy was all Lannister, hopefully he'll grow to be as smart as one as well. The problem is he's surrounded by ass kissers and idiots, Cersei is going to raise him to be her creature, Robert might make him into a brute like him or Jon Arryn would make him an honorable fool. No that can't happen he needs to be fostered in Casterly Rock and taught to be a Lannister.

His thoughts were interrupted by sounds of laughter, three people entered the room. His brother Gerion, his sons Jaime and Jason all dressed in the red and gold of Casterly Rock. Gerion and Jaime both looked very much like him long noses and strong jawlines, but Jason's similarities to his mother are almost scary. He has her face, her cheekbones, her big eyes and even her heart warming laugh. He looks so much like her it hurts, he's even as kind as she was. He hates to see people suffering especially that beastly twin of his, on more than one occasion guards and his bannermen came to him saying that Jason maimed or threatened to maim them for laughing at his brother. When questioned the boy shrugged and said "He's a Lannister, like it or not he's one of us. Are we truly a mighty and feared house if people can openly mock our family with impunity just as they did your father?" Tywin didn't have much of an answer to that, he truly did feel a lot of pride, he finally had a son that would be able to maintain his legacy, continue what he began and raise House Lannister to heights never before thought possible and pass it on to his children and their children after them. 

"Jason, you haven't come to visit me. Why?" Cersei spoke.

"I rode for two weeks big sister, I bathed and took a nap like any logical person would. Now I'm here." Jason replied with a slight smile

"Ah yes but you don't visit your Queen, princess and your future king? You haven't seen Joffery since we visited Casterly Rock, what was that two years ago? Not to mention you haven't even met Myrcella yet, you disappoint me little brother,spending all this time with those little girls and ignoring your big sister, don't you think I saw how those ladies were looking at you?" Cersei said with a teasing smile. Causing everyone to laugh at the young boy's expense.

"Jason, I've arranged for you to squire for Ser Barristan you will go with him and sale to subdue Old Wyk the seat of House Drumm. Remember, life isn't a story don't get yourself killed trying to be like those knights you read about. Is that understood?" Tywin said.

"Yes father." Jason replied.

The rest of the dinner was uneventful. Jaime, Gerion and Jason spent the majority of the time laughing about Gerion's stories. Cersei kept a scowl on her face at first but lightened up after some time seemingly getting over hostilities from earlier.

The next day came around and Jason, Ser Barristan along with ten thousand Stormlords and Westerlanders would sail to Old Wyk and bring Lord Dustan Drumm to his knees. They were at the port where Jason was saying his final farewells to his family.

First up was his father, Lord Tywin Lannister was never one to show much emotion but today he seemed worried. He hugged his second son and put a hand on his shoulder.

"These people have ravaged our lands and burned our fleet, Jason you are the future of our house. Be strong, show them that the lion is a beast to be feared, show them that a Lannister always pays his debts. But stay safe, your mother would chase me through the seven hells if I let you die." Tywin told his son.

His mother was always a touchy subject for Jason, while he did have his Aunt Genna as a substitute nothing could truly replace the woman that birthed him.

Next in line was Jaime. "Be safe little brother, you're probably better with a blade than anyone on the Iron Islands but don't get arrogant, war is unpredictable the best of fighters die."

Lastly there was Cersei, she ran a hand through her brothers hair and said. "Be safe Jason, you're the heir to the Westerlands and my favorite little brother if you die I'll never forgive you. Do us proud brother, maybe you might become 'Ser Jason Lannister' when this is all over." Cersei said with a warm smile hugging him tight.

And just like that he was off, he boarded the ship and before he knew it the ship had set sail.

His time on the ship was quite boring, he would wake up and spar with Ser Barristan. He had already finished reading the books he brought with him from Casterly Rock when they stopped at Lannisport to pick up some more food and equipment. It was nice seeing Tyrion again. The boy had been lonely since Jason had gone to King's Landing with his father, so seeing his twin was great. But other than that the trip so far was uneventful.

They were finally preparing to land, so far they only had fought in a few skirmishes with a few longships but nothing of importance. Old Wyk was a gloomy place, even on a clear day such as this it was windy with hills as far as the eye could see. One by one they had taken Shatterstone and Stonehouse Keep. Ser Barristan was an excellent commander taking these keeps with relative ease. They marched on the the seat of House Drumm, they were met by a host of about five thousand men lead by a middle aged man that wore the bone hand of Drumm on his breastplate.

"Lord Dustan Drumm." Ser Barristan began. "I have twice your numbers and I have already scattered the hosts of the other houses sworn to you. Bend the knee and surrender and King Robert will be merciful to you and your house."

"Listen here greenlander, we are Ironborn, we don't surrender to lesser men. One of my men is worth a hundred of yours." Lord Drumm stated.

"What about the lives of your sons my lord? Don't you wish for your house and name to live on in your boys? Surely you've heard what happened to the last house that waged war on House Lannister? Surrender now and live, refuse and ever man, woman and child on this shit hole island will be slaughtered." Jason threatened, his face emotionless and his eyes cold as ice.

Ser Barristan gave him a disapproving look, the honorable knight didn't approve of the genocide his squire was suggesting.

Lord Drumm let out a roaring laugh.

"The lion cub is threatening me? No Lannister I won't surrender my blood is salt and rock, I don't bow to lesser men. Perhaps when this is all over I can take that sister of yours as a salt wife eh?" Lord Dustan said with a smirk on his face.

Jason felt the blood in his veins boil, the thought of some glorified rapist pirate not only insulting him but threatening Cersei enraged him.

" _But now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear. Yes, now the rains weep o'er his hall, and not a soul to hear."_ Jason sang, kicking off his horse and riding back to the camp.

"Very well than my lord, you have until dawn tomorrow to reconsider." And with that they returned to their camp. Jason still fuming over the insult Drumm had given him.

"Keep calm Jason, don't let him get into your mind. The moment you let him he wins." Ser Barristan said with a hand on his squires shoulder.

The next morning Jason was sat on his horse at the head of the royal army. Dressed in the armor his father had gifted him he looked every inch like the young knight of the songs. His golden hair swaying in the wind he rode next to the lord commander.

When the battle finally began it was absolute chaos, men were dying left and right. He was swing his sword at anyone and everyone who charged at him. After nearly an hour of hacking, slashing and stabbing Jason spotted the Lord of Old Wyk. He was much taller than Jason was, he had very broad shoulders and wielded a sword that was crimson red with black swirls. The sword was of Valyrian steel, it was the ancestral sword of House Drumm Red Rain. Jason charged at the man avoiding making contact between the two blades since Red Rain would easily cleave through his castle forged steel. They danced for nearly ten minutes, sparks flew, both men had cuts and dents all over his armor. Jason saw and opening and swung at the lords right wrist, he managed to cut off his entire hand. At that moment he lunged at the distracted lord's knee and managed to put his sword though it. Dustan then fell to his knees in complete shock, then fear engulfed the Ironborn. Jason picked up the sword from the fallen hand and with the sword of his father and his father before him Dustan Drumm's head was removed from his shoulders.

Seeing the death of their lord and his sons, one slain by Ser Barristan and another slain by Ser Lyle Crakehall the soldiers began to flee.

Once the battle was over Ser Barristan approached Jason with his sword drawn.

"Take a knee." He commanded.

Jason fell to a knee with his head down. The lord commander placed his sword on Jason's right shoulder.

"In the name of the warrior I charge you to be brave." He shifted his sword to his left shoulder. "In the name of the father I charge you to be just." He said shifting his sword back to his right shoulder. "In the name on the mother I charge you to protect the young and innocent" Shifting his sword back to his left shoulder he said "In the name of the maiden I charge you to defend all women. And with those charges, rise as Ser Jason of House Lannister." Cheers erupted from the men surrounding them as Jason stood back up.

"You did well." Ser Barristan said looking at Red Rain in his hands.

"Thank you Ser I don't know what to say." Jason muttered.

"Don't say anything just uphold those vows and be a man of honor and that would be enough for me." Ser Barristan stated walking back to his tent.

 **Jaime POV**

Jason and his men had landed on Pyke a few hours ago, his father was practically running to find his son. Tywin had told his first born that he had regretted sending Jason with Ser Barristan and that he wished that he would have had him squire for someone that was with them, the thought of it made him laugh, the mighty Lord Tywin Lannister worried sick. They opened the tent flaps only to find Jason sitting in a chair, a very large sword with a red blade on his lap, laughing with Lyle Crakehall. He looked to have grown an inch and about three inches of hair. He looked up and that them with a smile on his face.

"Father, brother" he greeted both of them.

"Jason, you look well" Jaime stated.

Jason stared at him with cold hollow eyes, eyes that could pierce into ones soul if he tried enough. Jaime wondered if he'd offended his younger brother, Tywin just stood looking at the sword Jason had just placed on his chair as he rose up. He walked right up to Jaime still quite a bit shorter than him standing at about five feet eight inches.

"That's Ser Jason to you." Jason said with a wide grin. The brothers hugged and Jaime congratulated his brother on his new title.

Tywin however was shocked. The youngest knight in history had been Daemon Blackfyre who was knighted at twelve namedays. His own son was now second only to Blackfyre only a year his senior.

Tywin felt the pride well up in him as he hugged his son.

"Ser Barristan knighted me after I killed Drumm and took his sword." Jason exclaimed pointing toward the sword. "House Lannister now has a sword of Valyrian steel."

"You really have made me proud my boy." Tywin barely managed to say.

They walked to the castle just as Robert had given the order to rip down the walls, before he knew it he was again in the heat of battle swinging left and right only to see that his brother and father were there too. Tywin wasn't a fighter that much was very clear, his swings were sharp and calculated while Jason's were swift and flowing, like a dancer he cut through the ironborn.

Later that night they ate supper in the King's tent.

"So, you are the youngest knight alive now eh, how many men fell to your sword Lannister." Robert boomed looking at Jason with a smirk on his face.

"Far more than you ever could with that stupid Baratheon." Jason replied with a smirk on his face.

The silence was deafening, probably the longest moment of Jaime's life.

Robert roared in laughter. "That's the spirit boy, I think I've just found my favorite Lannister Ned!" Robert nearly choking on his food "Tell you what, your father says he's going to host a tourney at Lannisport when we get home, what's say you join the tilts and test your skills against older knights eh"

"Done but when I win don't be surprised." Jason said with a grin so wide he looked like his lips were going to rip apart.

 **Authors note:** So this is revised chapter 2. I'll drop chapter 3 tomorrow, feel free to leave reviews and story ideas.


	3. Queen of Love and Beauty

**Jason POV**

 _289: Casterly Rock_

Jason was looked out into the city from just outside the lion's mouth at Casterly Rock where they were waiting for the Tyrell party, it was after sunset and the entirety of Lannisport was light up by the candles people put in their windows. His father said that it was important to show proper respect to another lord paramount regardless of how much of a fool Mace Tyrell was. So, he stood there, wearing the crimson and gold of Lannister with Red Reyne at his hip, the sword was reworked and shorted to the length of a normal longsword and the rest of the steel was used to make a dagger. The sword was truly beautiful Tobho Mott had done an excellent job with the blade, the sword was now black with red ripples spread across the length of the blade, the hilt of the sword was made almost entirely of gold and it had lion head crossguards along with a lion head pommel (I'm basically imagining the hilt from Oathkeeper in the TV show). Standing his right was his father and the rest of his Lannister family and to his left was his good-brother King Robert who surprisingly was quite sober especially at this hour. The Tyrell party was the last to arrive, they had been home for about a month, the Baratheons and Arryn banners came about a week ago, the Tullys along with the rest of the riverlords came yesterday, Ned Stark hadn't come so they didn't bother greeting the Northmen when they arrived and the Dornish didn't come for obvious reasons, somethings that Jason must fix when he inherits the west.

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity the rose banners had finally arrived they all stopped and knelt before the king.

"Rise Lord Tyrell, it's always great to see you!" Robert boomed engulfing the laughing oaf into a hug. The grinding of Lord Stannis' teeth could be heard from a mile away, understandably he still harbored some resentment for being starved for a year by Mace Tyrell. Jason then began examining the rest of Lord Tyrell's family, next to him stood what could only be his wife Lady Alerie Hightower, she had silver hair and blue eyes, quite pretty for a woman her age. Next to her was a boy a bit older than Jason, he had brown hair and brown eyes clearly this was the heir to Highgarden Willas Tyrell, standing next to him was a girl about the same age as Jason, maybe a year or two younger she was truly beautiful with her spinning light brown curls and big brown eyes she had a graceful figure she was the object of every young man's fantasy. He smiled at her and she gave a smile back only making her far more beautiful than he could ever imagine a woman could be.

"Jason." He heard a voice boom. He looked up and it was Robert staring down at his barely able to contain a laugh. He looked around and saw that everyone had taken notice of this … infatuation between the two.

"You know it's rude to stare at a lords daughter in such a way, especially when her father is the Lord of Highgarden ." His uncle Gerion said laughing the entire time. The whole congregation erupted into laughter causing Jason and Margaery blush both their faces turning bright red.

The party quickly when their separate ways and Jason went to bed dreaming about the maid of Highgarden.

 **Cersei POV**

It was always great to be home, Lannisport didn't have that horrid smell that King's Landing had. It smelled like bread and wine today. Her father had decided to throw a huge tourney in honor of their victory over the Ironborn. Bloody fools all of them, Robert had the chance to wipe them out, end the problem once and for all. But as always Robert was a fool and let Balon Greyjoy keep his lands and titles and only took his son as a hostage with Ned Stark of all people.

The melee had been finished yesterday with Ser Jorah Mormont being the champion, but now it was time for the joust. Both her brothers were competing today, so House Lannister had two champions. The first tilt was Ser Rymon Frey against her brother Jaime, Jaime managed to unhorse him in his first tilt. The jousting went on as her brother Jason unhorsed Jorah Mormont breaking three lances, Jaime unhorsed Yohn Royce after five tilts. The Lannister brothers were quickly becoming favorites amongst the audience unhorsing knight after knight. That was however until the last four riders had been declared. Jason and Jaime had of course been called, but so had Sandor and Gregor Clegane.

Both men were at least twice Jason's size and were even larger than her Jaime. The crowd was silent as the crier shouted "The next tilt shall be Ser Jason Lannister against Ser Gregor Clegane followed by Ser Jaime Lannister of the kingsguard against Sandor Clegane!" The crowd erupted in cheers. The thought of Gregor Clegane killing her younger brother had terrified her, sure she didn't love him like she loved Jaime but he was the light of her life when Jaime was named to the kingsguard by the mad king before the rebellion. But Clegane wasn't stupid enough to kill the heir to Casterly Rock was he? Her father would have his head.

The riders rode to opposite sides of the pavilion.

"A hundred dragons on my brother." Her dwarf brother yelled.

"I'll take that bet. Jason may be good but he's still just a boy and the mountain is twice his size." Sera Addam Marband said.

Jason hearing this put on his helmet with a satisfied smug face that the Lannisters were famous for. He took his lance and his shield and the trumpet was blown. Both riders charged forward their horse leaving clouds of dust at their hooves. When they finally clashed, they had both broken their lances, so they grabbed two more and clashed again and again. Ten lances they had each shattered each one causing her father to have a near heart attack. But on the eleventh tilt Jason managed to hit the mountain on the center of his breastplate and send the huge man flying off his horse and into the dirt.

The crowd was absolutely stunned. The mountain, most likely the larges man in the world, not only unhorsed by a boy half his age but the man was sent flying into the dirt. The audience erupted in cheers.

" _Pride of the West."_ They chanted, Jason ripping his helmet off smiling from ear to ear watching as Ser Addam handed over a sack of gold to his twin.

The next tilt had begun, though not as thrilling the hound and Jaime managed to break four lances each before Clegane was sent off his horse.

So this was it, Lannister verses Lannister. The clash of lions people were calling it after it was announced yesterday. Jaime and Jason gave quick bows before the royal box and headed to opposite sides of the pavilion. The match was an absolute thriller and had the crowd cheering, gasping and silent. Twenty lances the brothers broke on each other and neither budged. It wasn't until the twenty first tilt that Jason managed to hit his lance on Jaime's right shoulder. The crowd went absolutely fucking insane as the knight of the kingsguard hit the dirt. Jason took a quick victory lap and helped his brother to his feet. A servant ran and gave the young knight a crown of golden roses, as if it was meant to be he galloped his horse to the Tyrell box and placed the crown on Margaery Tyrell's head.

"None can match your beauty my Lady but maybe this crown could hold the smallest of candles to it." Jason said galloping off back to his tent, causing all the maiden's in attendance to swoon. Tywin had a satisfied look on his face while Mace Tyrell who was sitting next to his daughter was smiling larger than any man had ever smiled an alliance between The Reach and The Westerlands would probably be the most profitable alliance ever. She smiled at the thought, either her brother was in love with this girl, or he was seeing to it that he secured an alliance with House Tyrell, securing her Joffrey's throne and giving him an extra eighty thousand swords. So even if Stannis or Jon Arryn found out about the true parentage of her children she knew that she was safe. Perhaps having her and the children living in Casterly Rock would be for the best too, Joff could squire for his uncle while his grandfather taught him the ins and outs of ruling. She would have to talk to Robert about it but it was for the best.


	4. Changes

**Jason POV**

 _294: Casterly Rock_

He walked as fast as he could through the hallways of Casterly Rock, a pox had swept through the castle, his uncle Tygett, had already died a few weeks past. Now it looked like the stranger was finally coming for Lord Tywin of the House Lannister, the mighty Tywin Lannister, the one who drowned the Reyne's in their mine and brought Tarbeck Hall down on the Tarbeck's heads, killed by a pox.

He and his father had close when he was younger, but that all changed when his brother had married a common girl, Tysha a few months after the Lannisport tourney that his father had thrown. When the septon that married them had confessed to his father he became filled with rage. Ellyn Reyne's laughter had come back and haunted him, that laughter that he wanted to bury as deep as he could. The mere thought of a Lannister marrying a commoner had infuriated him, he searched every corner and ally of Lannisport. He found the girl, she was about a year older than Jason and Tyrion were, she had black hair and blue eyes, she was quite pretty for a peasant. Jason and Tyrion had met her while they were out riding just outside Casterly Rock, she was being chased by three men who were drunk out of their minds, likely wanting to rape this girl. The sight of Lannister colors that Jason had on his horse and the Valyrian steel that Red Rain was made of had likely given away his identity and they ran away. Tyrion took the girl to an inn and fed her while Jason chased after them to teach them a bit of a lesson in manners.

Jason knew Tyrion had fallen for this girl, quite frankly he was happy for his brother, he had married Margaery two years ago and their marriage had been a very happy one, with their one year old twins, Loren and Leo he wanted his brother to be as happy as he was. He didn't know however that Tyrion had married her, when his father had told him he was quite surprised, he didn't think that Tyrion could be stupid enough marry someone of a lesser station but he couldn't exactly blame him, most of Casterly Rock had teased him for his condition, Jason did whatever he could to prevent this going as far as to threaten Cerion Lannister, the Lord of Lannisport telling him that he'd have him fed to his grandfather's lions if Tyrion ever came to him crying about something he said again. But even Jason couldn't be with Tyrion at all times. So, Tyrion marrying this girl was somewhat understandable considering that the boy hadn't known a woman's affections and this girl had given him just that.

His father then had the girl practically dragged to the Rock and threw her in a cell. He tried to command Jason to tell Tyrion that Tysha was a whore that he had hired because he wanted Tyrion to become a man. Jason however strong willed as always had refused claiming that he wouldn't lie to his brother, Tywin commanded him to tell Tyrion that the girl was a whore and afterwards she would be given to the household guard in the barracks for a silver each and Tyrion would be last and he would be worth a gold dragon. Jason became red with rage when his father suggested that saying that dwarf or no this boy is a Lannister and his son, and a son of Casterly Rock. He marched out of his father's solar and gave the girl a bag of silver and put her on a ship to Oldtown, so she could start a new life. The girl hadn't even known that Tyrion was a Lannister and she told him that she truly loved him, making the whole situation even worse. After that event Jason and his father were never quite as close and they had once been, true his father still loved him and he loved his father but he hated acting as a mediator between him and Tyrion.

Now his father was dying, he barged into the room. In the room was his uncle Kevan, his aunt Genna, his brother Tyrion, and maester Creylen. He saw his father drenched in sweat, he had lost a lot of weight becoming a mere shadow of the father that told him stories of the nine penny kings and the Reyne Tarbeck rebellion.

"Jason, my son. Come closer." Tywin said his voice barely a whisper. "It's my time my boy, I'm going to see your mother. By this time tomorrow you'll be Lord Lannister, my legacy and everything that I've built is all yours. Do me proud son, you're a Lannister, a golden lion people are going to try to gain power and worm their way into Casterly Rock, be strong, allow them no power and should they rebel show them the price of defiance. You're a good lad, you've got more of your mother in you than any of your siblings, you're a better father than I could've ever been. Teach Loren and Leo to be Lannister's and to continue the legacy, and carry on the family name."

"I promise father, I promise I'll uphold the pride and power of House Lannister, I'll build us to greater heights than we've ever been, the world will hear me roar." Jason said holding back tears.

And with that Tywin Lannister died with a smile on his face at the age of fifty. His aunt Genna and uncle Kevan clearly upset had left the room when the life had left their brother. Tyrion however wore a blank expression, the man that tormented him all his life saw to it that he would always ensure that he knew that he killed their mother was dead, but at the same time it was his father, if he truly hated him he could've thrown him into the sea after his birth, but no, he raised him as a son of Casterly Rock gave him the same gold and education he gave Jason save the fighting lessons so he was clearly conflicted.

Jason left the room as quickly as he could when the silent sisters came. Walking, numb to the people offering him condolences and the bells that had begun ringing. He made his way to the chambers he shared with his wife. He found Margaery sitting on their bed reading a book in a soft silk nightgown.

"She had been waiting for me." He thought. As soon as that door closed his wife stood up walked to him and wrapped him in a tight embrace, Jason almost immediately burst into tears.

"Come my love, all men must die. It's a part of life, all we can do is mourn and honor their memory." His wife told him.

She released him and took his hand in hers and lead them to their bed. All night she comforted him as only a woman could.

A few days later his father was buried, his sister Cersei, his good-brother Robert, their children and her brother Jaime had just barely missed their father's last moments arriving a day after their father's death. All seemed sad except for Robert, the man was laughing, japing and drinking at his father's funeral. Jason was determined to make that fat drunk pay for every last jape he had made.

He sat in his new solar everyone still shaken from his father's death. In front of him sat his uncles Kevan, Gerion and Stafford, his aunt Genna, his brother Jaime and Tyrion, his sister Cersei and his cousins Lancel, Tion and Cerenna.

"So, I've called you into this solar for a reason. Father always had viewed Tarbeck hall and Castamere as monuments of his ruthlessness, and because of his ruthlessness House Lannister has quite a few enemies, the biggest of them being House Martell. So, I intend to make peace and create a few alliances, also I'll correct a few mistakes that have been made." Jason began. Everyone looked confused as to why they would be needed.

"I'll start with Aunt Genna, this marriage between you and that Frey man was probably the worst thing that grandfather did in his years. So since I technically can't undo this marriage, Emmon and the rest of the Frey brood except Tion will be sent back to the twins. Tion is the only one of your children that shows his Lannister blood, so he will become the Lord of Tarbeck hall when he comes of age, though I suggest that changing your sigil would be necessary a bridge wouldn't make sense, you can even start your own house if you want." He turned to Tion "I've seen how you and Joy are together so, I got Robert to legitimize her and you two will wed when she turns sixteen." Tion nearly tore his lips grinning so hard, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"Next is uncle Kevan, now that Tarbeck hall has a lord it's only logical that Castamere has one too. So, I've already given the order for the mines to be reopened and the gold and silver found in those mines will be used to rebuild both Tarbeck hall and Castamere. Lancel as your heir will marry Gwyneth Yronwood when she comes of age. Cerenna, I'm trying to arrange for you to marry Prince Quentyn Martell, don't worry I've already invited Prince Oberyn and he'll come collect Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch, plus if the Martells agree to the marriage he'll squire for Jaime or myself." Jason finished

"Uncle Gerion, I'm going to need you to take fifty men and arrest Lorch, Jaime you're probably the best fighter in the realm, after me of course" Jason japed. "Take one hundred men and get Clegane, bring them both back here, have them thrown in cells and chain them to the walls of the cell so neither escape."

"Excellent plan big brother, what of me." Tyrion asked.

"Well, since you've made it quite clear that you won't marry and that you enjoy whoring and traveling, I want to send you and uncle Gerion to the Prince of Pentos, the Sealord of Braavos and the Rogares of Lys, I need you to discuss trade deals with them to expand our own wealth. Uncle Stafford I need you to lead a mission to find some new mines, this current mine that we use will run dry in a few years and I can't let that happen. After much digging I found that Cerion Lannister has been stealing from the Rock and not paying his taxes so I may have sent him and his sons to the wall, meaning there's no longer a Lord of Lannisport so the Lannisport lands will be combined with that of Casterly Rock." Jason said with a smile. "I'm also making some changes to the household as well. The Castellan will be Uncle Stafford, Ser Benedict died of the pox not long after father so I've arranged for Strongboar to become master at arms and Edric Payne will become the High Steward of Casterly Rock. Oh, and I talked to Robert, Joff will serve as a page here and I'll teach him to rule just as father did with me, Jaime will be the kingsguard protecting him."

Cersei seemed quite conflicted, and everyone else looked quite satisfied.

"My lord I cannot thank you enough for the honor you've done me, I promise to serve you the best I can." Kevan said kneeling. 

"Rise uncle, you've served House Lannister for nearly thirty years, it's about time you were rewarded for all your years of service." Jason replied.

"Well, seems House Lannister is in good hands, I always knew you'd make an excellent lord Jason." His aunt Genna said with a smile.

"Well, let's get to supper, I'm starving." His uncle Gerion said with a laugh.

 **Margaery POV**

Loren and Leo were both a sleep in their cradles, both boys were very different. Loren was quiet and only really cried when he was hungry, Leo however was a wild child, he was full of life and extremely fussy. Her heart swelled with love at the sight of her two boys, Loren was a pure Lannister he had golden hair with his father's green eyes. He had the same jaw, cheekbones and pouty lips her husband had, very much his father's son. Leo however had more of her in him he too had golden hair but he had her big hazel eyes and her button nose, she knew he'd grow up to look just like Loras or Garlan when he grew.

The door to the nursery opened and she felt strong arms wrap around her. She turned back to see those beautiful green eyes that she loved so much. She had quite a happy marriage with her husband, she thought that he was putting on an act so that she'd consent to the marriage and once the marriage was consummated he'd turn into a whoring brute who only used her as a broodmare. But she was wrong Jason was kind, smart, funny and strong, he was almost godly beautiful to where women would giggle whenever he would smile at them. She always felt a bit of jealousy overcome her whenever she saw the way women were with him but he never failed to reassure her that he loved her and only her. Her grandmother told her to use him and to wrap him around her finger so that she could use him to gain power for her house, but she'd fallen in love with him and she couldn't bring herself to try to manipulate him for her families benefit. She however was his closest advisor, he told her everything and actually listened to her advice, which made her love him more.

"I haven't seen you nearly as much as I used to since the king arrived." Margaery said with a frown.

"Sorry Marge I try but being a lord is extremely time consuming work. With the King wanting to go hunting every other day and Cersei wanting me to teach Joffrey how to rule it's quite difficult for me to have time for myself." After a moment of silence Jason continued. "But I'm their father and your husband too, I'll make more time for them my love I promise." Claiming her lips as his own. They walked into their new chambers and made love four times that night. Hopefully she'd give him another child, a daughter maybe? Yes, a little girl would be nice.

The next day she sat in the great hall next to her husband while he was sitting on the lion's throne while holding court, the Queen sat next to her while her husband's uncle Kevan sat next to him. The court was going as usual Jason dispensed justice and listened to people's complaints. When the servant called for the next person to come up three men wearing Frey sigils walked up to the front of the great hall.

"And who might you three be?" Jason asked.

"I am Black Walder Frey, this is my uncle Walton Frey and my cousin Steffon Frey" He began.

"We have come here on the authority of my father to demand that you return Lady Genna Frey to my uncle Emmon."

"Over my corpse, she is worth more that the entirety of your house combined." Jason snarled. "Tell your father, grandfather, great grandfather or whatever the fuck Walder Frey is to you that he can go fuck himself, you're in no position to make demands of me, I am the Lord Paramount of the richest house in all of the seven kingdoms, I descend from the blood of kings, so I'd advise the three of you to leave."

"We won't you will reinstate this marriage or else we'll have to take action." Walton said almost shouting.

"You've insulted the honor of our house you son of a whore don't you dare speak about our Lord Walder that way." Steffon said.

The entirety of the hall went silent, the tension was so thick you could cut through it with a knife. Cersei was almost red with fury, Jason however had a blank emotionless face, but his eyes were as cold as the lands of always winter. Margaery herself was quite worried, as well as she knew Jason did not know how he would react to this, his mother was always a touchy subject for him.

"Guards, seize them take them to the execution yard." Jason said his voice was as sharp as steel. He turned to his cousins Lancel and Devan. "Lancel, run up to my chambers, fetch me Red Rain. Devan go to the armory and find me something that I can use as a chopping block."

Both boys ran separate ways while the guards had grabbed the men and began dragging them to the yard. Her good-uncle Kevan looked at his nephew with a surprised look on his face while Cersei seemed delighted that the men that insulted her dead mother were going to die.

Some minutes later Lancel came back with her husband's sword, he took it and the entire began walking to the execution yard. All three men were then put down by the guards upon sight of their liege, Jason drew his sword and stood next to Walton Frey.

"If you have any last words Ser, now it the time." Jason said.

"Please my lord, I beg of you. Forgive me I was only following my father's orders." Walton pleaded.

With one swing of Red Rain Ser Walton Frey was dead. Steffon and Black Walder just Walton both pleaded with Jason to forgive them, but Jason would have none of it once he beheaded both of them he ordered their heads to be sent to the twins to serve as a warning.

As the did every night, the Lord and Lady of the west lay together Margaery's head on his bare chest as he explained what he intended to do with the Martells.

"If your plan was to work, you'd unite the South and we'd be the most powerful house." Margaery said.

"And you and I would be king and queen all but in name, we could make our way into the small council after that, the king owes me something like two million dragons, your father another million and the other houses of the west and the reach a combined million. The mighty Robert Baratheon would be our bitch." Jason said making Margaery laugh as she lightly slapped her husband's chest for his vulgarity.

 **Authors note:** New chapters start tomorrow, I have a few ideas for the whole Martell thing, but it'd be quite similar to another story where the Lannisters have Robert by the balls. Oh and I need some original house names for the new house that rules Tarbeck hall, feel free to leave some ideas.

 **Age index:**

 **Tyrion, Jason & Margaery Lannister:** Both born in 276 AC and are 18 years of age.

 **Loren and Leo Lannister:** Born in 293 AC Loren is older and hence his father's heir. Both a year old.

 **Tion Frey and Joy Lannister:** Both born in 280 AC Tion has golden hair and green eyes like his mother.


	5. Confrontation

**Kevan POV**

 _295: Casterly Rock_

The great hall was loud, feasts weren't a thing that Lannisters really did. There would be small feasts here and there but this one was the largest after that Lannisport tourney Lord Tywin had thrown for Robert all those years ago. But Tywin wasn't here and the ones being feasted were a different type of royalty. Jason being the diplomat that he was had somehow managed to create an alliance with the Martells of Dorne, and somehow the Tyrell's of Highgarden uniting the three richest kingdoms of Westeros. From what Jason had told him they would be able to field 150,000 men with relative ease between the three kingdoms. The idea had come from the alliance between the North, the Riverlands and the Vale, the one difference is each of these houses are richer than the Northmen, the Riverlords and the Valemen combined.

The reasoning for this was somewhat unsettling, his nephew managed to find out the truth about Cersei's offspring, every maester of every great house kept a book on the history and lineages of the seven kingdoms, Tyrion had asked Lady Margaery, Genna, himself and Jason to the lords solar and read it out it showed that every Baratheon ever born had black hair and blue eyes, regardless of who the mother was, even the female line had been extremely consistent with the only exception being the daughter of Prince Aemon Targaryen and Lady Jocelyn Baratheon, so of hundreds of Baratheons and thousands of Durrandons before them having black hair and blue eyes, Cersei's three children had neither and, Joffrey even at eight name days shows signs of the Targaryen madness, the dilight on his face when he saw the Frey boys executed was truly disturbing. That coupled with Cersei not giving anyone except Jaime the time of day gave them the final piece of the puzzle. It all did make sense, Jaime joining the Kingsguard was probably in hope of being close to Cersei and his refusal to leave after Robert had given him permission to leave if he chose to, but he chose to stay in King's Landing with Cersei. Jason had been apoplectic, and rightfully so, Jaime and Cersei had put the lives of Loren and Leo along with the one Lady Lannister was carrying now in danger along with Kevans own children and the rest of House Lannister if they were discovered.

That explained why the Martells were here, if war was to break out the rest of Westeros would gladly fall upon them and it would lead to a long and bloody conflict, Tyrion and Gerion had brought around one hundred Dothraki riders back with them who had escaped some Khal that was conquering the rest of the Dothraki, so as suggested by Kevan himself they were given lands that they could settle and live on, on two conditions. One, they do not continue their raiding and raping as they did in the east, and two, they train about ten thousand Westermen their fighting tactics, effectively creating the best cavalry in the seven kingdoms, this caused tensions between the southern alliance and the crown to increase exponentially.

Jason stood at the head of the high table to get everyone's attention.

"My lords and ladies, it's an honor to announce an alliance between Houses Tyrell, Lannister and Martell. Prince Quentyn and Lady Cerenna will wed when they come of age, as well as Lady Gwyneth Yornwood with wed my cousin Lancel in a few moons, and lastly, Ser Garlan Tyrell will marry Princess Arianne Martell, afterwards Ser Garlan will become the lady of Sunspear once his husband... I mean wife inherits her birthright." Jason said slightly intoxicated causing the great hall to erupt in laughter. "And that wedding will take place in three moons time at Sunspear."

 **Jon Arryn POV**

 _295: Kings Landing_

Today was not a day he'd been looking forward to, today he was meeting with Prince Oberyn Martell, Ser Willas Tyrell and Lord Jason Lannister, who had become a bigger pain than his father, marrying the Tyrell girl was already a bit too much power but both the Tyrells and the Lannisters marrying into the Martells and creating an alliance uniting the three richest most powerful kingdoms two of which fought for the Targaryens and the third siding with the rebels at the last minute was quite troubling. Jason being the Queen's brother should be comforting to a degree but the Queen despises Robert and the Lannisters have no love for the Starks or the Arryns. Had Robert not drank and whore his way six million in debt they would have been able to stop these marriages and keep these houses in check, but Robert cared not for that all he did was whore and drink constantly.

The hand of the king made his way into his solar, Lysa was pregnant again if this time she gave birth to a girl he could pressure Jason into betrothing her to his heir, or perhaps marry Princess Myrcella to the youngest Martell boy or even Willas Tyrell. That would contest Jason's hold on The Reach and put an Arryn in Casterly Rock keeping them all loyal to the crown. How he longed for his days in the Vale, the Valemen were a whole lot more honorable and trustworthy than these snakes, all of them want power and when they get it they want more and more.

The hour of reckoning had finally come as Lord Jason, Ser Willas and Prince Oberyn all sat in front of him. The three men were all quite different. The Lannister had grown quite a bit since he'd last seen him, gone was the young boy Tywin Lannister would bring to the capital when he would visit. To his right sat Prince Oberyn Nymeros Martell, he'd been quite surprised to see that he was actually here, he did have quite the hatred for the Baratheons and the Lannisters. And to Jason's left sat Ser Willas Tyrell, crippled by Prince Oberyn during his first tourney, preventing him from competing anymore.

"My lord hand, my wife is about seven and a half moons pregnant, it should take me around three weeks to get back, and I wish to be there for my son or daughter's birth. So, if we could make this quick Lord Arryn it would be greatly appreciated." Jason said with a smile.

"Apologies my Lord, I don't mean to keep you waiting, we wanted to know why you've seemingly been preparing for war all of a sudden." Lord Arryn began.

"Well, I haven't really been preparing for war my lord hand, my marriage to Lady Margaery was the work of my father, mainly to increase trade across the ocean road, but also my grandmother Lady Jeyne Marbrand was a close friend of Lady Olena Tyrell and to honor his mother's memory he wed her grandson to her best friend's granddaughter. The Martells are another story, our houses were quite close while Princess Loreza ruled my mother and her had served as ladies in waiting and my father along with Prince Doran were in talks about betrothing me to Princess Arianne so I could become her Prince consort, but my brother was named to the Kingsguard and the whole sack of Kings Landing happened, so it is safe to say that my father and Prince Doran were not the closest of friends, so when my good-father sent me a raven telling me of his plan to marry his son to the heiress to Dorne, I not only endorsed it but gave him two men that have long escaped justice." Jason stated.

"My lord hand we're not preparing for war, what we want is simple. The Reach, The West and Dorne have no members of the small council and judging from the debt and the corruption the council has caused we think that we would do much better on the council, not only easing your workload, but placing members of great houses on the council." Lord Willas said.

"Dorne wants not only a council member but, a formal apology from the king, asking us forgiveness for the crimes committed against my sister and her children." Prince Oberyn said his voice as cold as ice.

"Should I refuse?" Lord Arryn asks.

"We want every last copper owed to us within a fortnight, all five million" Lannister threatened.

The silence was deafening, they had just threatened to bankrupt the crown and Jon could do absolutely nothing about it except perhaps killing the three of them in their sleep, but breaking of the sacred laws of guest right would raise three kingdoms in rebellion and the faith would turn against them, it would burn the seven kingdoms to the ground, and start a war they might not be able to win.

"Perhaps Lord Tyrion as master of laws? Lord Paxter Redwyne as master of ships and Prince Oberyn here as master of coin or whispers.?" Willas stated breaking the silence.

Lord Arryn lowered his head in defeat.

"Very well then, I'll talk with Robert and see what we can come up with." Jon said.

With that they all left the room, leaving Jon to try and think of a way to tell Robert all of this. Gods, he was too old for this, perhaps they should have crowned Ned instead he would never have run the kingdoms into the ground the way Robert did.

 **Cersei POV**

Her baby brother was here, he came to talk to old Lord Arryn about the debts and what not. She hadn't seen her Joff in nearly a year, he'd changed quite a bit. He was still her excited little boy, a bit taller and more quite it seemed. Jason had managed to tame the boy to a degree but Joff was still Joff, he told her of the times where his uncle took him to see the Lannister fleet and the gold mines uncle Stafford found, about the sword his uncle took from the ironborn and about playing with his infant cousins. Now she was walking on her way to the dining solar where the Lannisters would share a supper together. Little Tommen was in her arms while Myrcella held her hand and Joff ran further ahead Jaime trailed behind.

All of a sudden, Cersei heard Jaime scream she turned around as quickly as she could. She saw an arm covered in crimson silks wrap around Jaime's neck and quickly spin him around. Behind him stood the Lord of Casterly Rock and the Warden of the West, followed by her monstrous dwarf brother, her aunt Genna and Uncle Kevan all laughing as the brothers embraced. They made their greetings and walked into the solar and began their meal, everything was great, until Cersei had called a nursemaid and ordered her to put the children to sleep.

"I've always found it quite funny that you have three children and not one of them have Roberts look, all three are pure Lannister golden hair and all." The dwarf began.

"What are you trying to say monster." Cersei spat.

"What your brother is trying to say it that we know they are not Robert's children." Uncle Kevan said calmly.

"How dare you, what you speak is nothing short of treason." Cersei said her voice dripping with venom.

"Cut the shit sister, we know the truth. Every great house has a book that details the looks of every child born to every noble house, the Lannister look isn't dominant. My son Leo is a perfect example of that, he has my golden hair yes but the rest of him is all Tyrell, even Loren who father said looked exactly like I did when I was born has some Margaery in him. The Baratheons are a different case, every Baratheon ever born has had black hair and blue eyes regardless of who the mother was." Jason said. "What we want to know is why in the seven hells you would dare do such a thing? Was it that hard to have Robert's children and fuck Jaime on the side if you wished?"

"Robert is a drunk whoremonger, he doesn't stay to our marriage bed why should I? Jaime is worth a thousand Roberts, we are more than just brother and sister, we are two halves of the same whole, we shared a womb together and came into this world together, we belong together." Cersei said.

"You remember the previous Queen? Queen Rhaella, from what I remember she never wanted to be Queen like you did. But she still did her duty to her house and her husband, even though he was a madman who would burn people at the stake in court and rape her afterwards. You remember don't you Jaime?" Aunt Genna said breaking her silence.

"Your duty was to give Robert trueborn heirs regardless of what he is. Joffrey is practically mad, far worse than what Aerys was when he was twice the boys age. A son of Robert wouldn't have such problems, Cersei I've known you since you were born. You need to stop thinking of yourself as a female Tywin, it will only lead to your doom. Try to conceive a child with Robert, regardless of the gender Joff would still be the next king, gods save us all and there would be less doubt on Joffrey's parentage. Or would you like him to be mocked as the bastard king for the rest of his days." Uncle Kevan said losing whatever patience he had.

"The Targaryens wed brother and sister to keep bloodlines pure, regardless of what you all think Jaime and I are meant to be together, and our Joff is going to grow to be the greatest king that ever lived, a true golden lion and I'm going to be there every step of the way, regardless of whether you all support me or not." Cersei said standing up and storming out of the room with Jaime following closely behind.

 **Jason POV**

It had been a rough few weeks for Jason, trouble with bandits had delayed their trip home it had taken a week longer than it should have, the whole thing with Cersei and Jaime. He however did arrive just in time as Margaery had gone into labor a few hours beforehand. He stood pacing outside the birthing chamber, ironically the same chambers that he and Tyrion had been born in, outside only because the army of midwives had refused him entry into the chambers. The thought of it did make him laugh, probably the most powerful man in the seven kingdoms was at the mercy of lowborn midwives in his own castle. He was just as nervous as he was the last time his wife had gone into labor, almost two years ago. Her screams echoed throughout the halls for hours, until suddenly she stopped and Jason heard the cries of a newborn babe.

He ran into the chambers to find his wife sweating and maesters working on her trying to stop the bleeding. He took a seat by her bed placing a tender kiss on her forehead while she managed to catch her breath. A midwife came in smiling with a bundle in her arms, "A healthy baby girl my lord" The woman said. As Jason held out his arms only to be rejected by the midwife.

"No, the mother first." She said in a sharp tone.

"She certainly is beautiful." Margaery whispered.

Upon examination she truly was. She had very little of Jason in her, save the golden hair atop her head but the rest was all Margaery.

"What shall we name her my love." Jason said.

"Well, I have always liked the name Joanna, we could name her for your mother." Margaery said looking up at her husband as he made his way on to her bed commanding everyone out of the chambers and asking the guard outside to send for the twins, kissing her on the cheek.

"That's a wonderful name Marge." He said.

And they all slept there that night Lord and Lady Lannister along with their three children.


	6. You Win or You Die

**Jason POV**

 _298: The Riverroad_

Tyrion was gone, abducted by that damned Stark woman, Jason could not begin to fathom why she would abduct his little brother. To make matters even worse Catelyn had abducted not just Tyrion, but Quentyn Martell as well, who had went under Tyrion's supervision to visit Winterfell and the Wall. Jason could not help but regret his decision to let the boy go. He begged and pleaded with him to go, going as far as to write his father for permission, in the end Jason relented and sent the boy to King's Landing with a retinue of Lannister guards and the men his father sent to protect him while he was fostering in the west, once in the capital Tyrion would watch over the boy for the remainder of their trip. On their way back they decided to stop at the Crossroads Inn where coincidentally Catelyn Stark had been staying that night. It happened in the dining hall, the Tully recognized Tyrion and used her Tully name to order the knights in the inn who were all sworn to her father to arrest Tyrion for pushing her son from a tower and sending some peasant to finish the job. In her stupidity she failed to recognize the Martell prince that was with them. The guards put up quite a fight from what Jason had been told, but in time they were slaughtered except for one Lannister man who rode hard to the Rock and told his lord everything that had occurred.

So now Jason found himself leading a host to war for the first time. Dorne had also raised a host of 20,000 strong under the command of Prince Oberyn Martell, combined with the 20,000 Westermen that Jason had managed to bring together gave them 40,000 men total, with 20,000 under the command of Lord Kevan Lannister stationed at the Golden Tooth to protect the Westerlands and serve as a warning or any host that attempts to enter his lands. The Dornishmen were given passage through the Reach by his good-father and were had arrived three days before. Lord Tyrell had placed a host of 40,000 at Bitterbridge and Prince Doran 20,000 at the Prince's Pass to serve as a warning to Renly or Robert Baratheon not to dare intrude on their lands. The goal was to shatter whatever hosts the riverlords could raise before they could band together or even worse the Northmen and the Valemen call their own banners, hopefully they could capture Edmure Tully and perhaps Ned Stark and trade them for Quentyn and Tyrion. If they were lucky Stark would come to deal with Jason himself making his capture that much easier.

Their first skirmish would most likely happen tomorrow as they were nearing Pinkmaiden, the Dothraki that Tyrion had brought had been sent the day Jason found out about what happened to Tyrion. Khal Romaro had been delighted when Jason gave him the order, he and Lord Tion Ryder, formerly Tion Frey and were ordered to burn the southern Riverlands to the ground with the 10,000 men that he had spent years training. So far there has been much success, Acorn Hall had been taken, Harroway's town had been sacked and House Roote was put to the sword, and the Saltpans had also fallen Romaro and his men. Next was Harrenhall, and by that time they'd be marching on Riverrun and teaching Catelyn Tully that Lannisters pay their debts.

Sitting in his tent Jason was polishing Red Rain, the sword was truly beautiful the steel was black with glowing red ripples, with golden lion head crossguards and a golden lion pommel it was a magnificent sight to behold. His thoughts drifted to his tearful goodbye to his wife and children, his heir Loren was now five namedays old, the boy was quite smart for his age already reciting sigils and house words of the Westerlands. The boy was all Jason, not much Margaery in him, with his golden hair, emerald eyes, and a smile that could charm anyone, he'd grow to be a heartbreaker one day. Leo was his second son and Loren's twin, was a wild summer storm made of flesh and bone. Nothing amused him more than running around the castle proclaiming that he would one become the greatest kingsguard that ever was. He loved swords and horses, anything that involved not sitting still he loved. This boy was a true blend of both of his houses golden curls with big brown eyes, he bore a certain resemblance to Loras and Garlan Tyrell. His youngest Joanna, the girl that they named for the mother he never knew was three namedays old, and she was Jason's greatest weakness. She was a sweet child but too young to show any real character, she was the very image of her mother. With golden hair, big brown eyes and her father's smile she was definitely going to be a beauty when she matured, and even at three namedays old Jason had received at least a dozen betrothal offers for her. Of course no man would ever be good enough for her in Jason's eyes. Margaery had been the most difficult goodbye for Jason, in the twin's eyes their father was a hero and he was going to get their uncle Tyrion back, but Margaery had understood the true magnitude of what was happening, Jason remembered her tears and his promises to come back to her and their children alive and whole.

His thoughts were interrupted by the guards at the entrance to his tent.

"Ser Jaime Lannister requests entrance m'lord." The guard said.

"Send him in." Jason replies.

Jaime then entered the tent, his golden Lannister armor glowing in the candle light.

Jason stood up and embraced his brother, they had not talked since his last visit to the capital three years ago. He really did miss his brother, and his sister too as a matter of fact, he'd make things right with her when this war was done.

"Brother, it is nice to see you, you have grown quite a bit since I last saw you." Jaime japed.

"I'm two and twenty namedays old Jaime, with three children of my own Jaime and on top of that I'm the Lord of the Westerlands. I'm a man grown brother." Jason stated puffing his chest out causing Jaime to laugh.

"How are my niece and nephews? I haven't even met little Joanna yet." Jaime said

"You are more than welcome to meet them when this nonsense is over." Jason replied.

"We will not have to worry about Ned Stark marching against us. I attacked him while he was leaving a brothel doing gods know what, I had him beat until one of our men interfered and put a spear though his leg." Jaime detailed. "Cersei thinks Jon Arryn found out about the children and now Ned Stark is close to finding out as well."

Jason grinded his teeth at that.

"I genuinly do not understand you two Jaime, why can you not let her be? At the very least ensure that she has Roberts children and fuck her on the side? Do you even understand the ramifications of your actions? You, her and all of your children will be put to death." Jason stated.

"Brother you do not understand and probably never will, she wanted my children, pure Lannisters. We belong together, I love her and she loves me..."

"Does she? Would she have had your children if she married Rhaegar or if Robert had actually cared about her?" Jason said cutting his brother. Jaime appeared to be shocked into silence. "Worry not, the king owes me millions and we practically own his court, we can claim that Ned Stark and the King attempting to bring us down because they feel that we are too powerful. As for our sister, Cersei is highborn, she has every right to demand a trial by combat and I'll stand for her if you being tried yourself, if they have the audacity to. They lack evidence to accuse you of anything, we only deduced that you were the father of Cersei's children because we know you and Cersei quite well, you are quite safe."

"But why would you do this for her or me for the matter?" Jaime asked.

"As you remember brother, our mother died birthing Tyrion and myself. Every child yearns for a mother, and while for Tyrion it was aunt Genna that had fulfilled that role. Father took Cersei and myself to court, there she practically raised me, it was her that I went to when with all my hurts and fears. For all intents and purposes she is my mother and I will always love her as such. I'd be consumed by maggots before I let that fat drunk touch my sister and her children regardless of who their father is." Jason said. "As for you, you are my brother just like Tyrion is, the only real difference is that I would never trust you with Casterly Rock or to sit the small council. And I would never put Tyrion at the head of an army."

Jaime smiled at that.

"Brother, tell me, why did you only attack Ned Stark? Why did you not have brought him here with you? I doubt Robert would catch you because of all the weight he gained, we would have been at in a much better position had you done that." Jason said.

"I would have killed him had one of our men not interfered, the only reason why I did not kill him was because it would not have been clean." Jaime replied

The warden of the west scoffed at that. "I suppose we should be thankful that your vanity got in the way of your recklessness, had you killed Ned Stark his wife would have killed Tyrion and Quentyn the moment she heard the news, and this disagreement would have become a full scale civil war that we might not be able to win."

"I had not thought about that.." His brother stated.

"We are lucky that I was father's heir, worry not everyone and their mother has conquered the Riverlands, the Northmen will not be able to amass a sizable host for several moons, the valemen alone will not be able to stop us and most of them are far to honorable to side with the aggressors." His brother said with a smile.

And with that both brothers slept peacefully that night, anticipating the upcoming battle.

When the dawn finally came Jason quicky wrote a letter to Cersei and ordered a rider to take it to King's Landing only putting it in the hands of the queen, once he finished they began to march. His scouts informed him of a host 15,000 strong gathered to protect the Tully lands was roughly three leagues to their North East.

The plan was simple smash their host, take no prisoners that are not wearing Tully colors for one of them could be Edmure Tully. Prince Oberyn would command the vanguard, Jaime would command the left flank and the center, and Jason the right flank and the outriders.

The both hosts clashed and it was horrific. The Tully host was very clearly out match and outnumbered, the Jason found himself swinging, slashing, ducking and stabbing his way through the host, the thought of his brother in a cell fueling his rage. The riverlords began to retreat, but Oberyn's vanguard pushed on, the Lannister brothers ordered the same and the riverlords began to break more and more.

At this point word had reached Jason that Edmure Tully had indeed lead the host himself in all his arrogance, and thought himself a warrior facing Jaime in single combat. And as expected Jaime came out victorious disarming the riverlord and managing to knock him unconscious and bind him with rope. Every other highborn was put to the sword, including Lord Tytos Blackwood, Steffon Mallister, and several Freys eager for vengeance for the Freys Jason executed years ago.

 **Eddard POV**

 _298: King's Landing_

Ned found himself waiting in the godswood, beautiful and peaceful. Jon Arryn, his mentor and second father was murdered, murdered because he uncovered the disgusting actions of the queen and her brother. He had often wondered why Robert's children did not resemble him in the slightest, every Baratheon ever born had black hair and blue eyes including the several bastards that Robert fathered over the years. It only made sense that since they all looked pure Lannister than Jaime was the father, it could not have been anyone else. Jason was a squire of three and ten namedays, Tyrion was his twin and both of whom lived in Casterly Rock. The kingslayer however was there 'guarding' her from the day of Robert's coronation until this very day, they had not been separated save for the Greyjoy Rebellion, meaning Jaime was presesnt for the conseption of all of Cersei's bastards.

"Why here?" The queen stated upon entry.

"So the god's can see."

Cersei raised her brow at that. "Have you come to pose me riddles Lord Stark? I haven't the time for such things. Perhaps my dwarf brother would be better suited. Or better yet you have come to seize me as your wife seized the imp."

"Has he done this before?" The hand asked gesturing to the bruise on the queen's face.

"Once or twice perhaps, but never on the face, Jaime would hang his corpse from the King's Gate before dusk. Jason would have raised his banners to defend us should anyone try to harm us. My brothers are worth a thousand of your friend."

"Your brother, or your lover." Stark stated, his voice as cold as ice.

"I beg your pardon my lord? I understand that I have fair colored hair and my children resemble me and my family, but I would hardly say I am a Targaryen." The queen scoffed.

"Every Baratheon ever born had black hair and blue eyes, regardless of who the mother was."

"The irony in this is quite amusing my Lord. You have three trueborn sons with you wife if my memory serves me correctly, they all resemble Edmure Tully far more than they resemble you, yet that bastard of yours seems to be your very image. Curious, quite curious Stark." Cersei replied a smug look on her face.

"Listen, my children all have some of me in them yet yours have none of Robert in any of them, there is no use in denying it, when the king returns I will tell him what I know. You, your brother and your children must be gone by then, Lord Jason's gold will give you all a very good life, though It would be best for all of us if he went with you all as well."

"Is my brother that much of a threat to you and that drunken friend of yours? The honerable Lord Eddard Stark resorts to lies and low cunning to attempt to bring my house down. My children are all Robert's perhaps if he was a better father they would care for him as their father. Like it or not Stark Joffrey will sit the throne when the time comes and when it does I will be there to insure that he will be the greatest king to sit that throne." The Queen stated glaring at the hand of the King.

"Very, well then. The blood of those children will not be on my hands, you and that brother of yours will be put on trial and will face the king's justice."

"You know all of this could have been avoided if you had taken the throne. Jaime told me about the day my father took King's Landing you entered the Throne Room and made Jaime yield the Iron Throne. A pity what a terrible mistake."

"I have made many, many mistakes your grace, but that was not one of them." Ned Stark replied.

"Oh, but it was. When you play the game of thrones you win or you die, there is no middle ground." The Queen stated gathering her skirts and walked out of the godswood. Leaving the hand of the king speachless.

"Gods, what have I done." He raged in his thoughts. The Lannisters and their allies would make Robert seem like a second Aegon the unworthy, it did not work then but hopefully this time it will.

 **Authors note:** Sorry for the late update, exams can be a pain. I'll update this story every Friday or Saturday, feel free to give reviews and any ideas you have. The plot will begin to seriously diverge from the cannon next chapter or the chapter after that. (Robert does not die hunting)


End file.
